Gryfferin? Slythindor?
by RubyFehu
Summary: Hemione Granger is returning to Hogwarts for her final year, she couldn't be looking forward to it more but when she receives a letter from McGonagall informing her of a new scheme she's trying out Hermione finds herself living with a particular Slytherin, could this be the start of something beautiful or could it lead to tears and plenty of arguments? Dramione with some Blinny.


**A/N Hi guys, Tura here. So I know in the past I've started fanfictions then deleted them and said nothing more on the matter, well this time I'll keep with it, now I live alone I have loads of free time on my hands so I can sit and focus more without having to help other people around the house etc. So I decided to try out a new Dramione fic, I don't know what direction I want it to go in but I'll be experimenting as I go along and open to suggestions.**

**I know the title isn't super impressive but I chose it (temporarily) to show the union of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Any better title ideas feel freee to suggest if I like it, I might use it and (of course) credit whoever created it.**

**Rated T for swearing and potential smut (will be rather tame so not rating M)**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stood at a window in the newly restored Burrow, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her as she watched the rain pound down. Today she was going back to Hogwarts, this time she prayed harder than normal that it would be a <em>normal <em>school year, no three headed dogs, no dragons, no murderous wizard out hunting her best friend. Just a normal school year with lessons and exams and homework and stressing out over not getting an A. "Are you okay Mione?" A curious voice asked behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. Since the Burrow had been rebuilt after the wizarding ward; Mr and Mrs Weasley had opted to add on two extra bedrooms so that Harry, who now had no home at all could live with them and so Hermione could live with them until she found her parents. That however backfired. Hermione did find her parents during the summer holidays. But she hadn't found them alive, they'd been slaughtered by someone or something. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory which she tried to push to the back of her mind; she forced a smile and turned to Ginny before nodding once, "Just tired. Are the boys ready?"

"Harry is still asleep and Ron is writing a letter to Lavender." The youngest Weasley grimaced as if she had a bad taste in her mouth, "I don't see why. He'll be seeing her in five hours."

"He's a love sick puppy." Hermione laughed, going over to her friend. After the war and the excitement of a new relationship and worn off Ron and Hermione realised that they were far better as friends than they were a couple and so had mutually agreed to call off their brief affair, now Hermione was single and enjoying it. In her mind it meant that she had no distractions from school work. "I guess, anyway I better go and wake Harry up, mum said breakfast was nearly ready that's why I came to see you."

"Alright, thanks I'll be down in a few." Hermione replied and Ginny nodded with a smile before turning and almost skipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione finished double and triple checking that everything was packed and was about to leave when there was a sharp rap on her window. Confused, Hermione glance over her shoulder and saw a beautiful barn owl sat patiently on the window ledge with a letter attached to his leg. She tilted her head to one side, her confusion increasing before she went over and opened the window. The bird fluttered backwards before landing on the window ledge once more and shuffling into Hermione's bedroom. The owl hooted lightly and held it's leg out whilst Hermione unfastened the note before it turned and took off again. She stared at the note curiously for a few moments before opening it and revealing a letter written in neat, cursive writing:<p>

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_To promote unity amongst students I have reinstated a new rule that two seventh year students from each house are to live together for this school year. As headmistress from Gryffindor I have chosen Miss Weasley and yourself. When you get onto the Hogwarts Express if you could go to the front compartments where Professor Flitwick will be waiting to give you further details and it will also give you a chance to meet your new room mates for the year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione stared at the letter for a few more moment before folding the letter up and tucking it into her pocket. "Hermione, breakfast is ready." Mrs Weasley's voice called up the stairs causing her to lick her lips in anticipation. Mrs Weasley's cooking was without a doubt Hermione's favourite for meals, they always left her full and content and the taste each meal left on her tongue was like heaven. She smiled hopefully as she padded to the stairs, it was like Weasley tradition to have pancakes, waffles and bacon on the morning of their train journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The brunette all but skipped into the kitchen where Harry, Ginny and Ron were already sat. Hermione beamed up at her surrogate mother and sat down with a wholehearted thank you as she was handed a plate and began to dig in. She looked over at the two boys and couldn't help but wear an amused grin, Harry was falling asleep against Ginny who was looking down at him with her eyebrow quirked as he started to drool a little. Just like her and Ron, Harry and Ginny had agreed that they didn't want a relationship after the war, she remembered Harry saying that kissing Ginny was like kissing a sister and that it was rather repulsive, Ginny had wholeheartedly agreed and for some reason got back into contact with her old Slytherin beau. Whenever Hermione question the youngest Weasley's motives she always replied that 'Blaise contacted her first apologising for the death of Fred' and that they just got talking from there. He was one of the few Slytherin's who had shown they had a noble side during the war and who had probably matured greatly, ready for their last year at Hogwarts. "So Ginny," Hermione began when the redhead had elbowed Harry awake sharply.<p>

"I got a letter off McGonagall saying that you and I had been chosen for this new house community scheme she's got going on, did your letter say anything much on the matter?"

Ginny shook her head, "I just read it now, all it says is to go to the front compartments to meet our new room mates and that Flitwick would be there."

"Why didn't Harry and I get informed of this?" Ron asked, looking up from his toast looking slightly wounded.

"No idea, but are you telling me you would go for it if you were chosen? You wouldn't be able to stay with Lav-Lav 24-7." Ginny said playfully.

Ron contemplated the idea for a moment before shrugging. "Better you than me then."

"Thought so." Hermione smirked, reading the mind of Ginny who grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Ten thirty rolled around and the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione huddled together in the front yard of the burrow. "Remember, we meet at the back of King's Cross Station." Mrs Weasley reminded them, "We'll all leave on three." She continued. The group gathered all nodded and Mrs Weasley counted them in. When she uttered three Hermione felt the familiar jerk around her stomach as the ground beneath her feet disappeared and like in a sci-fi film she imagined herself becoming thousands of atoms during her travelling which soon came back together when she landed. She opened her eyes and staggered forward, falling into Harry's arms who helped stand her up, "Is everyone here?" Molly Weasley asked as she looked around the group gathered whilst Hermione brushed invisible dust of her clothes.<p>

"I still hate disapparation." Ron growled, placing his wand back up his sleeve.

"Yes, yes we know Ronald now come along we need to get to the train." Mrs Weasley said, ushering the group of four along like they were a flock of sheep. Harry led the way with Ron by his side whilst Hermione and Ginny hung back as they chatted. "Arthur should be on the platform with your trunks." Mrs Weasley said to the group when they reached the brick pillar separating platforms nine and ten. "Harry, Ron you two go first."

Hermione watched as Harry and Ron strolled up to the pillar and leaned against it with their shoulders so the were facing each other and pretending to hold a conversation whilst they melted into the wall. Hermione looked to Ginny who nodded and the girls took up the position by the wall, linking arms as they placed their backs against the brick, acting like they were watching people pass by. Hermione felt the familiar sensation as she seeped into the wall before she felt the cool air of platform 9 ¾ against her back and inhaled the familiar smell of the steam from the large scarlet train. She turned around so she was facing the train and scanned the area before noticing Harry and Ron stood with Arthur Weasley. The two girls went over to join them just as Mrs Weasley appeared on the platform. The five stood together looking the image of a family before Mrs Weasley alerted them that they had fifteen minutes to get on the train. Hermione and Ginny hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione thanking her for treating her like a daughter over the summer, especially through such a difficult time before they waved to Harry and Ron.

"If we can we'll come and find you." Ginny said to her brother and ex before walking over to the front of the train and climbing up into it.

* * *

><p>Mr Weasley followed and handed their trunks up to them so the girls could drag them along before turning into the left compartment at the front of the train. Ginny stumbled in ahead of Hermione and dropped her trunk, anticipating a thud Hermione flinched away but was surprised when no sound came and she looked up from the ground and saw that Blaise Zabini had grabbed it before it could hit the floor. He smiled at Ginny, his finely etched cheekbones becoming more prominent and making Hermione see him as relatively attractive in that moment, she could understand why all the girls melted when he smiled at them, his brown eyes sparkled and he looked so much more joyful and approachable, rather than the stony Slytherin most of the students would expect. "Hey Ginny, Hermione." Blaise greeted, picking the trunk up carefully and sliding it into the top shelf. Hermione stood and stared at Blaise in surprise. <em><strong>Had Blaise Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy <span>and<span> a Slytherin really just used her first name? **_She continued to stare in shock when a nudge from Ginny startled her and she looked to see Zabini offering to take her trunk.

"Er, yeah. Thanks." She stammered, "You just called me by my first name." She stated as she took a step into the compartment and dropped into one of the window seats with Ginny beside her, "Well yeah? Why do you want me to go back to calling you Granger?" He asked playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "No, Hermione is fine. I was just surprised."

"Alright then, sorry to shock you Hermione." Blaise said, emphasising her first name again, earning himself a playful kick from Ginny.

"Oh shut it Blaise." She laughed, looking to Hermione.

"Can I call you by your first name then?" Hermione asked shyly, tilting her head to one side.

"Sure if you feel like it." Blaise replied with a nonchalant shrug.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before the realisation of who was sat with them dawned on her. "If you're in this compartment Blaise, then are you one of the Slytherin representatives for this house unity thing?"

"For the brightest witch of her age you sure are slow Hermione, yes that's why I'm here."

"Oh... Then who's the other Slytherin representative?" She asked. Blaise shifted uncomfortably and Hermione felt her heart sink, that response to her asking the question could only mean one thing. Sure enough the compartment door slid up and a particularly lean blonde stepped in. He stood for a few moments looking at Hermione and Ginny with a scowl on his lips before fully walking into the compartment and sitting beside Blaise wearing a rather sulky expression. "Great, you two being here can only mean one thing, you're the two students from Gryffindork. I should have known that McGonagall would choose little miss perfect." Draco said sharply.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Nice to see you too Malfoy." She replied, her voice positively venomous. She saw Ginny look to Blaise out of the corner of her eye but didn't acknowledge it completely as she was too busy having a staring stand off with Malfoy.

"I'm surprised she didn't use Potter instead of the Weaselette." Draco said cruelly causing Hermione to tense a little.

"I'm pretty sure she knew having you two in the same room would end up with murder." Hermione sniped, "At least I will tolerate sleazy snakes like you."

"Ouch Granger, I was being polite to you." Blaise said opposite her, his voice giving away the genuine hurt that he felt.

"Let me rephrase that then Blaise, at least I'll tolerate sleazy snakes who like nothing more than to strut around and shout about purity of their blood."

"Better," she heard Blaise mutter but she ignored it and continued shooting daggers at Malfoy, the Slytherin was obviously about to say something but didn't get chance because the door slid open revealing the four remaining students for the house unity scheme and little Professor Flitwick in front of them. Flitwick trotted in, obviously unaware of the fight he just managed to stop and beamed at them all. Hermione shot Draco one last venomous look before turning to see who the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were, from Ravenclaw it was Luna Lovegood and a girl Hermione knew to be called Cordelia Gifford. Luna waved dreamily at the group gathered and glided over to Hermione and Ginny, sitting on Ginny's other side whilst Cordelia sat beside Blaise. Hermione looked towards the door again at the Hufflepuff's, to her surprise they were Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. They too gave a quick greeting before sitting across from each other. Flitwick, however stood at the window and looked around beaming. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." He began excitedly and Hermione turned her attention to her teacher, studiously ignoring Draco Malfoy. This was going to be a bad year.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN Okay bit of a sudden ending there but I couldn't think of any way to end it. I could have done Flitwick's speech but I decided against it as I would have just been rabbiting on. Anyway, yeah this is the first chapter of my new fanfic and before anyone says I KNOW Lavender dies in the FILM but I decided to keep it close to the book and in the book she's last seen 'stirring feebly' so I'm going to go along with that. I will explain how further in the fanfic because I want to try and build up a bit of a friendship between Hermione/Lavender for Ron's sake and I'll reveal all there.**

**Anyway yeah, I should be updating rather frequently and I'll make the unbreakable vow to prove it. If I don't for whatever reason I'll put up a small authors note saying why.**

**Please follow/favourite/review anything if you would like to. I'd greatly appreciate it ^-^**

**Bye my lovelies! - Tura**


End file.
